


Differences Of Magic

by Batty_Koda



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Koda/pseuds/Batty_Koda
Summary: Maleficent has lived through many things, she died with an arrow to the heart. The last place she expected to end up was Middle Earth, back to a place in her life where she didn't have her wings. The Enchanted Kingdom, Moors, came with her to this strange place. Now, Maleficent and her raven companion, Diaval, must uncover the secrets of this strange world while resisting the darkness around them and within their hearts.
Kudos: 4





	1. Old Friends

𝔐aleficent has been on Middle Earth for nearly one hundred years, and in that time she has discovered much.

With, slowly but surely, relearning how to trust another living spirit. She went on an adventure to reclaim a mountain with a group of dwarves, a wizard, and one hobbit.

She learned different types of magic that Maleficent had no idea existed by different species: namely, wizards and elves.

She learned different languages, after all, she never knew when she needed to curse another baby. She mostly enjoyed speaking in common tongue. The language of mankind. While Elvish was pretty and Dwarvish sounded masculine and as if it was cursing someone out, common tongue gave a sense of home. It was the language that she was most familiar with anyway.

Yet, even after all this learning, Maleficent couldn't learn to trust and love herself, which tends to make her reclusive from old and new people. Maleficent finds herself going through a whirlpool, trying to reach for the surface, but something just dragging her down. People find her and pull her out of that zone, most of the time it was always coincidental. A complete accident.

Currently, the said woman was riding on Diaval towards the Shire, Hobbiton to be exact, for in a few short hours it would be her old friend, Bilbo Baggins' one hundred and eleventh birthday. She was elevated that Bilbo had lived this long, he looked as if he barely aged, he looked near the same as he did about sixty years ago. The only thing that changed was the white color added to the tuft of hair on top of his head.

Maleficent's wings just skimmed the ground, leaving the faintest of trails. Her black staff (made from the eldest tree in Moor), on a closer examination, was a branch that wrapped up and over a clear crystal ball. When Maleficent would use her magic, the crystal ball would begin to show a bright shamrock green mist dancing and twirling; her eyes that remained a softer shade of green with gold specs would turn the same shade of that dancing mist.

Maleficent was wearing a gold dress (hence the reason why she isn't flying), the only occasion that Maleficent would wear something so bright and colorful. This would never happen again, ever. Until next year, at least. And, still, she was looking forward to next year, before the year had even begun to restart its countdown for Bilbo Baggins.

Finally, in the distance, laid Hobbiton. Bag-End wouldn't be too far, now.

"Come, Diaval, I can walk the rest of the way. Get a stretch," Maleficent's words left her bright red lips. (Something that was completely natural.) Hopping off, Maleficent quickly fixed the black silk headwrap, tightening it. She hated her hair being in the way, getting into her mouth and eyes when the wind harshly blew, so she used a headwrap to keep it at bay.

Plus: it gave her more of the dark and mystical look. Because of that reason, people stayed away. Good, excellent. She hated people; they always asked horrible questions and questioned where her loyalties lied. Darkness or with the Light? So, why not look like the evil part? It kept people away from her, and she knew the true value of others; just by the way, they would treat their inferiors, not the people equal to them.

Refusing to go further on that thought, Maleficent found that her large wings fluttered, stretching, longing to be in the sky.

There it was: Bag-End.

Diaval neighed. 

Waving her right hand in the air, the large ring with a sizable black gemstone that glittered in the sunlight, Diaval was transformed into a human.

Diaval's human form was quite extraordinary. He had hair darker than the sky at night. It was slicked back from an unknown force, his eyes brown as a choco nut. His nose came to a sharp point, much like the beak of a bird. His complexion is fair with markings on his face and chest that are the remnant of his raven feathers. He wore all black, his shirt open, pants, boots, and a black waistcoat (giving him the flair that of a bird tail).

Diaval, no matter the form he was in, took the utmost care in his appearance. Naturally, he spent nearly thirty-four years as a raven before meeting Maleficent, so he's always been one for looking after his looks.

Maleficent mostly kept Diaval in his human form, Maleficent quite enjoyed the company Diaval produced; she enjoyed the conversations, he kept her sane from going mad from within.

Diaval had become like a brother to her: not that Maleficent would ever admit it.

"Yes, Diaval, what is it you require?"

"Can you feel that? There is something in the air, something is stirring on Middle Earth. Something foul is among the people of the Shire; it is almost as a beacon." Diaval uttered, staring his beady eyes at Maleficent. And, yet, this did not deteriorate from Maleficent or Diaval slowing down; if anything they hastened their pace.

"You feel that too, then?" Maleficent paused. "Although, that is understandable, after all, animals are known for their close sense to the earth. For the ability to sense the powers of magic, to sense the balance between nature and the magic of every kind." By now, Maleficent gripped her staff, as if trying to steady herself. The magic that was emitting from the Shire, it danced in her bones; temptation enticing her to take it, to become more powerful than she was now.

"I do," Diaval confirmed. "It worries me, this... this is not something that good can be produced from."

"That's right, and this magic- whatever it is, is dangerous. Can you feel it?" Maleficent questioned. "The malice? The cruelty? The hatred? Oh, Diaval, whatever is here in the Shire, much death and darkness are coming towards us." Maleficent stopped, in turn, Diaval stopped with her.

"What kind of magic is that?" Diaval flinched. "What can possibly have this much darkness?" Maleficent gave him a small smile- although it was more of a winch.

"Diaval, oh, sweet Diaval. The Faeries have a tell, a sign- if you will, if you practice in dark or light magic. The light magic users show a gold mist. Dark magic users are pure black. This form of magic is not that of the Faeries. Nor of the Elves. This-" Maleficent licked her suddenly dry lips. "This is something worse, I fear." Diaval hummed.

"And, what of you? Your magic shows a green light." This time, however, Maleficent's smile was not forced, it was genuine.

"My magic, at first, was gold. Then, it turned darker with my hatred, but it never fully went black because I still had much lightness in my heart. I still had my ability to bear love and care for others. My mist will remain green for the rest of my life, but, if it is genuine, the mist will show a beautiful gold. It will never stay gold, although, for I practiced the dark magic." Diaval smiled. "All the same, I can still go to the darkness. If this ever should happen, Diaval, I fear, I would become dangerously powerful, should this happen, you must stop me."

"But-"

"Diaval, at whatever the cost," Maleficent stated. Diaval nodded.

"I understand." Diaval began the walk to Bag-End. "Although, that will never happen. You have Bilbo, Frodo-" Diaval began the list of names Maleficent (once again, not that she would admit it. She didn't have to, after all the years Diaval had known her, he just knew.) has grown to care for, and in return care for her. "And, of course, myself. Not to fear, you are held dear to our hearts."

"Yes, Diaval," Maleficent frowned. "Cared for, that is true. Even so, at what cost would I go to protect those same people?" Maleficent didn't dare tell Diaval what she had seen in the Mirror; no, this was something she would have to keep to herself. Not even Diaval, her advisor and most loyal companion, would be able to help her sort this fortune out. This is something Maleficent would have to bear entirely on her own shoulders.

Maleficent started to walk again, the thoughts of Frodo overtaking her mind. What should happen to Frodo should she convert to the darkness?

~~~~~~

Maleficent stared at the mark engraved on the circular door, that was in a dire need of painting, her hand running over it. Her lips curled. The marks took the shape of three letters: B, D, and a symbol to show a diamond. The 'B' stands for burglar, the 'D' states danger, and the diamond to show treasure. The three trinities that made Bilbo Baggins.

He kept it, never to repaint it, just like he said he would.

The symbol brought back the memories of the journey to Erebor, and the Lonely Mountain, and the company. Oh, how her heart felt lighter after going on that expedition, and now, looking back on it, it released the burden her heart currently carried.

Her left hand that had gripped her staff as if it was her lifeline, dramatically decreased pressure. Her staff never strayed from her left hand, mostly because she worked better with her right hand. Mostly for her spells, and should she wield a sword or dagger.

A sword? A dagger? She could remember a time when she could not wield such things because iron hurt her. Bilbo had helped her, Bilbo was able to convince Maleficent to go to Gandolf the Grey, during the beginning marks of their adventure to Erebor, for a spell.

After all, Orcs were known for their iron tortures.

Gandolf was able to send the ring she currently wore to another wizard: Radagast the brown. The wizard who prefers the company of animals to people. A gentle, kind, and genuine sort of wizard. Radagast had spelled the ring to let her wield and touch iron with no punishment, although her energy depleted a little.

Maleficent thanked Radagast immensely, so much so, that Maleficent allowed Radagast to have a home in Moors. An honorable treat. Radagast was delighted and immediately took on her request. Though he lived at Moors, he still visited his old home, he had a lot of animal friends that couldn't leave to Moors with him.

Maleficent snapped out of her thoughts where she took note of Diaval burning holes into her head with worry. She was in her thoughts for too long; a dangerous pass time. Her hand rose and tapped on the door with a piercing thud.

Thud! Thud! Thud!

Maleficent could hear a shuffle from the other side of the door. Yet, no answer came from the door. She knocked again.

Nothing.

"Bilbo?" Maleficent announced. "Bilbo? Are you there?" The door was thrown open. Bilbo standing on the other side with Gandolf's staff a few paces away from the entrance. So, Gandalf was here.

"Maleficent!" Bilbo drew her into a hug. "And, Diaval! It's so good to see you! Come in, come in." Bilbo stepped out of the way, practically bouncing in his place.

"Thank you," Maleficent and Diaval had to duck to keep from banging their heads on the ceiling. Hobbits were normally two to four feet tall, the ceiling on reach about five feet. The ceiling to the entrance had scraps from Maleficent's horn skimming the surface. Maleficent apologized profusely, Diaval laughing with immense amusement. Bibo looked mad at the time, but, now, he claims that he cares for it. It marked the day Maleficent had entered his little Hobbit hole. He never wants it to be fixed, and as long as Bilbo lives, his ceiling never shall see its former neat self. "Happy Birthday, Bilbo." Diaval nodded, the wish for a good birthday escaping his mouth.

"Ah, you're both so kind. Come, I have tea ready." Bilbo took Maleficent's' staff from her, placing it next to Gandalf's before leading them towards the table next to the small fireplace in the kitchen. There, already seated, was Gandalf.

"Gandalf! It's good to see you." Maleficent exclaimed, clearly today's happiness was affecting her mind. The Shire had that effect on people. The calm and clear joy from its inhabitants had always had that effect on her.

"Maleficent, my dear, I see you are in perfect health. Did Frodo catch you by any chance?" Gandalf questioned. Maleficent tilted her head.

"No, I didn't see him." Maleficent paused. "Diaval, would you be a sweet and go find him for me? I should love to stay here and chat with Bilbo before running off to greet Frodo and all of the Shire." Maleficent had seen the look in Gandalf and Bilbo's eyes; something was amiss with those two. Maleficent sending Diaval away, would allow her time to speak to the two. Besides, she wanted to speak with Frodo as soon as possible, she would tell Diaval later. It was a feed to birds with one scone, sort of deal.

Diaval nodded, heading towards the door. Once the door had closed with a soft click, Maleficent stared at the two boys, waiting for them to crack with her stare that could make the dead turn in their grave.

"I'm sorry," Bilbo started. "I would have answered if I had known it was you; I thought you were those Sackville-Bagginses. Bothersome, they are." Maleficent nodded.

"I agree, my dear, Bilbo, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins is a force to be reckoned with, however, you two are up to something." Maleficent deadpanned. Bilbo stayed silent for a moment, pouring Maleficent a cup of tea.

"So, you mean to go through with your plan?" It was Gandalf that broke the silence. She stayed silent, allowing the information to pour out before her, then she will place her input.

"Yes, yes, it's all in hand. All the arrangements are made." Bilbo takes a seat, a frown gracing his features.

"Frodo suspects something." Gandalf threw into the suffocating air.

"Of course he does, he's a Baggins, not some blockhead from Hardbottle." Bilbo snapped astounded. Honest To Valar, even Maleficent was a little bit offended. For Frodo not to suspect something? Only a fool would think that. At this point, Maleficent decided that Frodo did not know of Bilbo's plan, so she spoke out.

"You will tell him, won't you?"

"Yes, yes." Bilbo waved dismissively.

"He's very fond of you." Gandalf disclosed.

"I know," Bilbo sighed. "He'd probably come with me if I asked him to. I think in his heart Frodo's still in love with the Shire, the woods, the fields, and the little rivers. I am old, Gandalf, Maleficent. I know I don't look it, but I am beginning to feel it in my heart." Bilbo sticks his head in his coat pocket. The muscles in his head flexed, fiddling with something that resided in that pocket. Maleficent narrowed her eyes. The magic- it... it came from his pocket. The dark magic was in Bag-End, Maleficent thought with a sudden realization and horror.

"I feel thin," Bilbo continued, "sort of stretched like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday, a very long holiday. And, I don't expect to return. In fact, I mean not to."

Of course, it made sense now. Bilbo was leaving Bag-End. He wanted to see what Middle-Earth could offer to him.

~~~~~

Outside, sitting on the bench, waiting for Diaval and Frodo to return, was Bilbo, Gandalf, and Maleficent. The men smoked, Bilbo, making rings with the smoke.

"Old Toby, the finest weed in Southfarthing." Bilbo declared, pleased with the state of things. Another ring escaped from Bilbo's mouth. "Gandalf, Maleficent, my old friends, this will be a night to remember." The two said nothing, however, Gandalf's mouth moved aimlessly, soon, a ship sailed through the circle. A symbol peaked through the smoke and prodded at Maleficent's mind; a symbol to show of what had not yet come to pass.

Maleficent smiled.

Indeed, Bilbo, my dearest friend, tonight is the night that the Shire will talk about for many winters to come. This will be the night that will not be forgotten by many, especially by Frodo.


	2. Chapter Two: The Unexpected Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's another chapter!! Let me know what you think, I love reading comments! <3

𝕆nly when Diaval had returned with Frodo in tow, did Maleficent finally begin to partake in the festivities that the Shire had to offer.   
Maleficent and Frodo walked around the party, Diaval somewhere, thinking about it, he probably was getting himself a pint of ale.  
Approaching the fancy, white gate at the front of the field. Bilbo stood there, greeting all of the invited guests (those not invited turned up still). Interesting. Maleficent thought that Bilbo would have further in, enjoying himself, then she remembered. 

The Hobbits had a tradition where they gave the guests the presents- not expensive ones, mind you, but not overly cheap. To the Hobbits, it was a fantastic system. The system was faulty, Hobbits would leave the line and go towards the end to get another present, Bilbo, thankfully, kept an eye out for this. That was something Maleficent could not fathom to comprehend, so she just avoided that place like the plague- no more now. 

Bilbo suddenly straightens, his ears twitching, picking up some noise that Maleficent could not hear. Bilbo spins to run right into Frodo. 

“Sackville-Bagginses!” Bilbo hitched a thumb behind him. Panic spread over Frodo and Maleficent. Nevermind, Maleficent could hear, she just naturally tuned them out. To pitchy and whiny for her. “Quickly! Hide!” Maleficent, Frodo, and Bilbo hid behind the nearest tent, as the Sackville-Bagginses looked around. 

“Oh, thank you, my boy! You’re a good lad, Frodo.” Bilbo began, "I'm very selfish, you know.” Maleficent and Frodo shared a look of confusion. What was Bilbo going on about? “Yes, I am. Very selfish. I don’t know why I took you in after your mother and father died, but it wasn’t out of charity. I think it was because, out of all my numerous relations, you were the one Baggins that showed real spirit.” 

“Bilbo, have you been at the Gaffers homebrew?” Frodo asked, worried for his Uncle. 

“No. Well, yes. But,” Bilbo stuttered. “That’s not the point. The point is, Frodo,” Bilbo paused. “You’ll be alright, Frodo.” Bilbo walked off, grabbing a cup of beer and taking a sip.   
“What was that about?” questioned Frodo. Maleficent could only sigh. 

“Frodo, my dear boy, I think he has had one too many pints.” Maleficent knew that wasn’t the case, but did not rephrase her. “Come now, I should very well like to be away from those Sackville-Baggines!” Frodo laughed, a sound so carefree and full. 

~~~~~~~

Boom!

The firework that Gandolf had brought exploded into the night with bright colors. Screams of joy and laughter fill the air of the Shire, demolishing all peace that most would have wished to have this late at night. The smell of food tainted Maleficent’s noise, taunting her to eat it. Alas, she had a small stomach… that could hold a lot of food. Sweat was also in the air, from all the dancing that took place and the close, compacted body heat produced. Music rang in her ears, a live and jingly tune. 

And, there, Bilbo was, on his birthday, telling a group of young Hobbit halflings sitting in front of him of how three trolls were fighting on how to cook him. For a group of Hobbit’s who never wanted to leave the Shire, they sure loved the stories that were the products of an adventure. 

Maleficent was sitting at a table, gathering her breath, with Diaval next to her drinking his ale. Samwise Gamgee- a friend of Frodo’s and another Hobbit that Maleficent cared for dearly, sat on the other side of the table, facing away from the group of dancing Hobbits, also drinking ale. Sam was a pudgy thing (not that it was a bad thing, it kept him warm when the cold came and he had to cut the hedge), his blond hair was wavy as it covered his forehead, his eyes a soft blue. 

“How was the dance?” Diaval wondered. Maleficent just panted. Spinning in a circle to amuse children really took a toll on her. Diaval laughed in his cup. Frodo, who was just on the floor, threw himself on the seat, next to Sam. 

“Go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance.” Frodo dared. Rosie Cotton, a lovely Hobbit that darling Sam had taken a smitten to. Rosie Cotton was a joyful thing that seemed to constantly have a smile graced on her face. Sam, however, gained a face filled with worry and nervousness. 

“Ah, I think I’ll just have another ale.” Sam gets, heading towards the stand that held the ale, only for Frodo to grab Sam by his shoulders. 

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Frodo turned Sam around and pushed Sam towards Rosie, who gathered Sam in her arms and started to spin and twirl. A sky smile forming on both of their faces, as Frodo, Maleficent, and Diaval laughed with glee and mischief. 

Maleficent took this time to study Frodo; to note the changes since she last saw him. His brown hair as curly as defined waves on the oceans fighting with a storm. His eyes are a piercing blue. His smile was wide, with a slight dimple on his left cheek. He had not changed in the last year, not by much, but enough to know that Maleficent had missed this.

“That’s right!” Maleficent was astounded to know that she had forgotten. “Happy birthday, Frodo. You’ve reached the coming of age. Tomorrow, we shall celebrate.” Frodo laughed. 

“Thank you! It’s quite alright, we were going to celebrate today and tomorrow, for both are great achievements." Frodo declared. Maleficent and Diaval shared a glance, Frodo noticed but spoke nothing of it. 

“Indeed,” Maleficent paused, “sharing a birthday is hard, but the best part? You get exotic and rare fruits.” Frodo and Diaval laughed at Maleficent for her love of exotic fruits. “Always take bananas to a party, Frodo, bananas are good.” 

~~~~~~

A firework shot into the sky, promptly taking a tent with it? Bloody hell, that firework had a lot of force if it took a tent with it. Maleficent paused. A tent? The fireworks were to be lit outside of the tents, not inside, so there was no real reason for a tent to go with it. 

The firework begins to form a face, a face of a dragon. Soon, wings develop and start to race down towards the party. Hobbits scream as they try to run, tables being turned over, food spilling (a crime to Hobbits), no one could find care. 

“Bilbo! Bilbo, watch out for the dragon.” Frodo shouts, hurrying Bilbo away as fast as he could. 

“Dragon? Ha!” Bilbo laughed. “Nonsense, there hasn’t been a dragon around these parts for a thousand years.” Frodo was finally able to take a reluctant Bilbo to the floor. The dragon swoops over them, heading towards the sky again, and explodes in front of them on the lake. Hobbits cheer and gasp.   
Maleficent was astounded. What the hell was that? 

“Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took!” came Gandalf's voice. Maleficent looked over to see the two Hobbits in question being held by their ears. Oh. Maleficent rushed over. “I might have known!” 

“Oh, dear, Gandalf, I believe the dishes are in dire need of cleaning, would you think?” Maleficent gave input. 

“Indeed.” 

Not much later after the dragon incident, as the party that was filled with cheers began to simmer, the shouts for a speech were heard all around the large field. 

“Speech!”

“Speech!” 

Bilbo walked on the barrel, his cake with one hundred and eleven candles placed a little ways behind him; not yet cut and passed out. 

“My dear Bagginses and Boffins,” the Hobbits shouted when their name was stated. “Tooks and Bradybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bulgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots!” 

“Proudfeet!” someone from the crowd corrected. Laughter ensured when Bilbo waved him off with a flick of his hand. 

“Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!” The crowd cheered again, glasses rising into the air. “Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits.” Cheers. “I don’t know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you, half as well as you deserve.” Silence as the Hobbits tried to work out if that was a compliment. Maleficent smirked. 

It wasn't. 

“I, er,” Bilbo reaches into his pocket. “I have things to do.” Everyone watches him curiously. Maleficent pondered as to where this was going. His hand leaves his pocket, only to fly behind his back, meeting with his other hand. “I’ve put this off for too long. I regret to announce that this is the end. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye.” Bilbo disappeared before everyone’s eyes. Everyone gasps, as Maleficent looks confused. Bilbo had no magic! He just can’t disappear!

“Diaval!” Maleficent shouted. “Stay with Frodo.” Diaval nodded, and with that, Maleficent was off. Towards Bilbo Baggins, towards Bag-End. 

~~~~~~

Maleficent waited in the dark lounge with Gandalf. The door opened seemingly on its own, invisible footsteps heard. Bilbo suddenly appears. He laughs as he flicks a golden ring into the air, throwing it back in his pocket with a pat. He grabs his walking stick, practically skipping into the lounge, gathering things and placing them into his pack.   
A ring? A ring was what caused Maleficent and Diaval this much worry? How could a ring cause so much damage? 

“I suppose you think that was terribly clever.” Bilbo jumps, turning to face the two spell workers. 

“Come on, did you see their faces?” he guffawed, Bilbo spun around to continue his packing. 

“There are many magic rings in this world, Bilbo,” Maleficent scolded gently. “None of them should be taken lightly.” Bilbo throws his hands into the air in exasperation. 

“It was just a bit of fun!” He claimed innocently. “Oh, you’re probably right, as usual.” He points his finger at the two. “You will keep an eye on Frodo, won’t you?”

“Naturally.” came Maleficent’s reply. 

“Two eyes.” Gandalf. 

“Thank you.” He turned around, clearly pleased. 

“As often as I can spare,” Gandalf added. Bilbo ignored that. 

“I’m leaving everything to him.” Maleficent frowned. 

“What about this ring of yours?” Gandalf asked. “Is that staying too?” 

“Yes, yes. It's in an envelope on the mantelpiece.” Gandalf nods and moves to look, although he stops when Bilbo corrects himself. “No! Wait… it’s… here. In my pocket. Ha!” Bilbo takes out the ring, only to start caressing it. “Isn’t that odd now. Yet after all, why shouldn’t I keep it?” Bilbo talked to himself in a whisper. Maleficent could feel the magic stronger now as if the ring was coming to life. 

“I think you should leave the ring here, Bilbo, is that so hard?” Gandalf prodded worryingly. Bilbo spins to face him in offense. Maleficent, now just staying quietly in the shadows. 

“Well, no… and… yes.” Bilbo starts to become cross. “Now it comes to it, it came to me! I don’t feel like parting with it. It’s mine, I found it. It came to me!” 

“There’s no need to get angry.” Gandalf gently spoke as if he was speaking to a wee Hobbit child. 

“Well, if I’m angry, it’s your fault.” Bilbo blamed. “It’s mine. My precious.” Maleficent shook her head in shock, speaking out with worry and anger. Not at Bilbo, but at the ring. She knew what the ring was doing. If only she had found out about it before it had come to this point. 

“‘Precious’? It’s been called that before. Not by you!” Bilbo spun towards her crossly. 

“Oh! What business is it of yours what I do with my own things!” 

“I think you’ve had that ring quite long enough, Bilbo,” interjected Gandalf. 

“You just want it for yourself!” 

“Bilbo Baggins!” Maleficent bellowed. The shadow around her seemed to grow as she talked. “Do not take Gandalf nor I of some conjurer of cheap tricks. We are not trying to rob you!.” Maleficent calmed, now speaking with an honest and kind voice. The room became brighter, the shadows leaving. “We are trying to help you.” Bilbo whimpered, heading towards her for a hug. She wrapped him up, wings and all as if trying to protect him from the harsh world. Gandalf knees before the two. 

“All your long years we’ve been friends. Trust me as you once did. Let it go.” Bilbo nodded, escaping Maleficent's grasp. 

“You’re right, Gandalf. The ring must go to Frodo.” He picks up his pack, and his walking stick, making towards the door. “It’s late, the road is long. Yes, it’s time.” 

“Bilbo,” Gandalf called. “The ring, it’s still in your pocket.”

“Oh, yes.” He smiles with guilt. He takes the ring out of his pocket. He stared at it, his hand slowly moving so that his palm faced the floor, the ring sliding off. The ring hit the floor with a weight that seemed impossible for such a small thing. Bilbo steps out into the night, Maleficent and Gandalf following behind. Bilbo takes a deep breath, he looked as if the world was no longer being carried on his shoulders. He looked free and content. “I’ve thought of an ending for my book. ‘So he lives happily ever after to the end of his days.’” 

“And, I’m sure you will, dear friend.” Promised Maleficent. 

“Goodbye, Gandalf. Goodbye, Maleficent.” 

“Goodbye, dear Bilbo.” was the two responses Bilbo heard before he set off on his walk. Bilbo begins to sing softly into the night, the sound echoing in Maleficent’s ears. 

“The road goes ever on and on   
Down from the door where it began…” 

“Until our next meeting.” 

~~~~~

Maleficent and Gandalf sat in silence, thinking of the encounter that took place. Bilbo’s words echoing in their minds. 

“My precious.” 

“Bilbo!” Frodo’s voice could be heard outside the door. “Bilbo!” Frodo rushes in, stopping at the entrance, Diaval just a few steps behind him. Frodo looks to the floor, seeing Bilbo’s ring. The ring that Gandalf nor Maleficent dared to touch. 

“He’s gone, hasn’t he?” Frodo questioned, though he knew the answer. “He talked for so long about leaving. I didn’t think he’d actually do it.” Frodo notes the silence. “Gandalf? Maleficent?” 

“Hmm?” Gandalf turns to Frodo. “Bilbo’s ring. He’s gone to stay with the Elves. He’s left you Bag-End.” Gandalf holds an open envelope for Frodo to place the ring in. “Along with all of his possessions.” He seals it before handing it back to Frodo. “The Ring is now yours. Put it out of sight.” Gandalf begins to gather his possessions in a rush, Frodo trailing behind him in confusion. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I have some things I have to attend to.” 

“What things?” 

“Questions. Questions that need answering.” 

“You’ve only just arrived.” Frodo protested. “I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I,” Gandalf answered honestly. “Keep it secret! Keep it safe!” With that, Gandalf had gone into the night. His arrival back to Bag-End unknown. 

“Come, Frodo.” Maleficent placed a hand on Frodo’s shoulder, leading him to the conveniently finished pot of soothing tea. “I shall tell you of what I know.”


End file.
